I Was In the Chili's An Open Letter from God
by GodInThisChili's
Summary: The Supreme Being gives his take on the JimPam relationship. I think he likes JAM. Spoilers through Gay Witch Hunt


**Disclaimer: **_Last night I owned a Chili's raspberry margarita for a very short time. I sadly, don't own The Office._

**Notes: **_I know this gets said a lot, but this is my first attempt at any sort of fan fiction (unless you count the few sentences I wrote about Mulder and Scully back in the late 90s. I don't know what I was thinking to start out with a God POV._

**Spoilers**: _Spoilers for "The Dundies", "Gay Witch Hunt" and everything in between._

"Are you still going to marry him?"

Pam nodded and slowly their hands drifted apart.

Jim started at Stamford the next week.

Hey Office viewers. It's God. Since I've gotten a lot of requests to intervene in this situation, I thought I'd post a little open letter here in "TV Guide" to answer you all at once, rather than individually. As THE Supreme Being in the universe, I do have things to work on besides two young kids' relationship. Not that this isn't important, but well, this is just television to all of you. It's only real and important to the two of them (and to me).

Now I know what all of you "Jammers" (that is what you call yourselves, isn't it?) who have watched this dance between Jim and Pam unfold on a television documentary are praying about. Of course I know...I am God. You want me to step in. You want me to shake Pam up a little ...have her reconsider her "I can't". You want me to send her back, careening into Jim's arms where you all know she belongs (and I know at least half of you would prefer that Jim is shirtless when this happens); or at the very least, you want me to convince Jim not to transfer to Stamford so that their playful flirtations can continue as before. I know that it is important to you that these two end up together (though, I might want to point out that there are probably a few more important things you could concern yourselves with) but you all have to just trust that I know what I'm doing here. I've been there since almost the beginning and I'll continue to be there as long as I'm needed. Pam knows that I've been there. I'm sure you've TiVo'd the exact moment when she acknowledged this:

"_Um, so, finally, I want to thank God. Because God gave me this Dundie. And, I feel God in this Chili's tonight. "_

Pam was half right. You all know that it was Jim that engineered that particular Dundie instead of the humiliating one Pam was expecting. She was right, though, about me being there. I was in the Chili's that Dundie Award night and not because I love Awesome Blossoms and Chicken Crispers (though I do...I just try not to mention it or Chili's will use it in their advertising). I try to make it my habit to make my presence known at times when people can use some encouragement or inspiration or redirection. Pam's inebriated state just made her more aware of the fact that I was in the booth under the framed, yellow t-shirt. Pam and Jim both needed a little something from me that night and I was happy to help them out. Interestingly enough, they both needed the same thing...a little something to hang onto.

Pam's relationship dynamic with Roy has been played out for you on the screen time and time again. You all know how he treated her...how he made her feel. That night, after he abandoned Pam at the Chili's, she needed to know what it was like to be free….to have a sense of giddy, unbridled liberty…to make herself happy…to let go… to just grab her best friend and plant one on him. She needed to fill up on giggly, joyous, unfettered exuberance and to tuck it away for the future.

Jim needed something a little less abstract...just a little something to hang his hope on. A quick, happy kiss and an unasked question...to let him know that what he felt and what he hoped for wasn't all in his head and that there was a whisper of more to come.

I was in that Chili's that night, not to bring them together or to tear Pam apart from Roy (despite what you all may have wanted). Jim and Pam both needed to make decisions for themselves. They needed to do what was right and real for them. Not what would make for good television or good, ahem, fan-fiction. They chose the path that took them to the episode you have all been praying so fervently about…to this Casino Night.

I was there in that parking lot (the one of doom as you like to call it) on the night of the casino benefit too, though you probably thought I had abandoned the young not-quite lovers. Again, I wasn't there to intervene. Just to bestow a few more tiny morsels of insight and memory. Despite the fact that the ending was a sad one for all involved (and for you at home…I saw you with the big box of tissue), Jim and Pam didn't walk away empty handed (or empty hearted).

Jim left with a "...I think I am" and a "...me too" and the taste of her on his lips and the feeling of her hands in his hair. He'll need those things...those memories. Trust me, they'll be important later on.

Pam came back to work the next week with memories of an "I am in love with you", an "I want to be more than that" and a single tear. She had also remembered for the second time what it was like to let go...even for a second before letting reality and practicality snap her back into control and into a belief in misinterpretations.

These memories and experiences will need to help them to hang on even longer, because trust me faithful Jammers...I know where this heads next and they'll need something to hang onto on the long, dark road that lies ahead of them.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have a standing appointment with Angela and she needs a lot of guidance this week.

-

_Thanks for the read. God may not need feedback, but I wouldn't mind some! Also, since I'm new at this, I'm not sure if this is the best place to post something like this. Let me know if there is somewhere else I should be putting this up. Thanks!_


End file.
